


unintentional catboy

by MagnusTesla



Series: Iruka Week 2021 - Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domesticity, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, Jutsu Gone Wrong, M/M, my attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: In Konoha, Iruka is known as a master at seals, but even a master sometimes makes major fuck-ups.Written for Iruka Week 2021 | Day 6: Jutsu Gone Wrong
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 - Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201073
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	unintentional catboy

“There, done,” Iruka mumbles. He sets his sai-hitsu brush down on the edge of the inkstone, admiring the fine, neat strokes of the characters on the small slip of paper.

“Figured it out?” Kakashi asks, setting two mugs of coffee down on the low table next to the pile of fūinjutsu books.

Iruka hums, presses the now-finished seal to his forehead and channels a burst of chakra into it.

Immediately he can tell something is wrong, all the more cemented by the fact Kakashi bursts into laughter next to him and starts petting his head. “Such a cute kitty cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka was trying to create a seal that would allow them to take advantage of enhanced sight and hearing of various animals, and well, it didn't go to plan! Also, this was my attempt at some humour, which admittedly I am not very good at. But I tried!
> 
> ~
> 
> Thanks to 42 for looking this over for me!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment. Your comments fuel me to keep writing! 
> 
> Find me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
